


No todos los Slytherin son unos capullos

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Dominique tiene un problema y Scorpius la quiere ayudar, pero ella no se deja.





	No todos los Slytherin son unos capullos

—Malditos Slytherin —murmura entre dientes mientras intenta escalar el árbol donde está su túnica colgada de una rama—. Como los pille…

—¿Qué harás? —dice una voz detrás de ella—. ¿Vas a darle una paliza?

Dominique pone los ojos en blanco.

—Eres peor que tener diarrea con hipo, Malfoy.

El chico ríe socarronamente, apoyándose en el árbol mientras observa cómo ella va ascendiendo, prácticamente en vano.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Weasley —se burla—. Por cierto, he visto caracoles más rápidos que tú.

Dominique bufa ante la provocación.

—Cierra el pico, idiota.

La joven cierra los ojos y se concentra. Toma un poco de aire y se impulsa todo lo que puede, pero solo consigue arañarse las manos. Mira hacia abajo. Solo ha subido medio palmo. Se siente ridícula. Mira hacia su túnica. No cree que la alcance en la vida. Traga saliva. La cabeza le da vueltas. Se aferra al tronco, pero las fuerzas se le van cada vez más. Le sudan las manos y le tiembla el cuerpo. Se rinde, aunque no quiere.

—¿Dónde está tu varita? —pregunta Scorpius, extrañado. Pero ella no responde. Ni siquiera con un insulto.

Él se da cuenta de que algo no va bien y corre a sujetarla. La agarra de la cintura y la baja con cuidado. Dominique al fin reacciona.

—¿Qué…?

—Has tenido vahído.

Ella parpadea un poco y alza una ceja.

—¿Y eso ya te da derecho a poner tu mano en mi culo?

Malfoy se aparta bruscamente, avergonzado. No era esa su intención.

—¿Has perdido tu varita?

—No.

Dominique entrecierra los ojos y frunce los labios. Señala hacia su túnica.

—¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?

—Porque no quiero tu ayuda.

—Muy bien, ve a por ella tú solita, lista.

Scorpius se cruza de brazos. Dominique mira de nuevo su atuendo. Le tiembla el cuerpo. Pensar en lo idiota que ha sido por dejar su varita en un bolsillo le dan ganas de llorar. Le aterran las alturas y no sabe cómo lo va a hacer. Scorpius se percata y saca su varita. Deja la túnica flotando en sus cabezas. Se acerca a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

—Sé lo que piensas, pero no todos los Slytherin somos unos capullos.

Y, antes de que Dominique pudiera responder, se esfuma dejándola con la palabra en la boca y con su túnica cayendo sobre su cabeza.


End file.
